Umbra Gastropoda
Pronunciation: Um-bra Gas-tro-po-da Stage 0 The umbra gastropoda, or shadow slug as it is called in plain English, is one of the most bizarre creatures found in this world, and maybe many others. They have a odd tendency to gather around disturbances in the fabric of reality, they seem to feed off dimensional tears or weak spots. There is no evidence to prove they make the tear or hole worse, though a flock of these creatures wriggling in the shadows is disturbing enough for anyone. However they seem to be completely harmless, any scary antics are mainly to scare off possible threats to their happiness. At first while the dimensional disturbance is small they will appear in a larva like state, often curled up in a shadow wreathed ball that stays hidden in deep dark corners of its surroundings. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/shadowballparch.png Stage 1 As the anomaly grows so does the slug, though slowly at first. It will uncurl and become more explorative of the weak spot in the dimension. It will now start to glide eerily through the air as if it is nothing but an illusion. These outlandish beings of darkness do appear to be created from some ethereal substance, but a brief touch of their freezing cold and slippery slimy backs will assure anyone that they exist. Though the ooze feels unpleasant it inexplicably dries into a soft powder that disintegrates away within a few minutes. A theory is this sludge is what holds them in between the dimensions, which is how they can glide about like a snail on glass. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/babyslugparch.png Stage 2 Eventually the slug will start to warp as it absorbs more substance and energy from the rift. It will develop long tentacles that search the fabric of reality around it so that it can find the best spot to absorb the energy. The black flame around it appears to grow with its size. This jet black discharge of a what appears to be a harmless dark gas like substance does not have any effect on humans. It is supposedly to help it blend into the shadows where it likes to hide. When scared it does release a cloud of this substance much like a squid with ink. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/youngslugparch.png Stage 3 In its final stage the slug appears to adapt more to its air borne state, it has no need to go to the ground or anywhere else besides the dimensional hole where it still spends of its time gliding, though now it is more of a serene fluttering. The creature can be almost hypnotizing and beautiful as it twists and swims through the air, though you can never shake the sinister feeling you get from the cold and seemingly emotionless being. However all tests have shown the eerie lights, black flames and oozing dark body pose no threat to any living creature and are simply to scare other creatures away. It has been speculated that these things would make interesting pets, but the owner of such a creature would have to have been inside, or near a very strong rift in reality to retain enough energy to keep the elemental creature nearby. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/adultslugparch.png Location The Keystone Other info Category:Creatures Category:Keystone Category:Ethereal